Moral Darkness
by Destined to Kill
Summary: After The Nuklear Accident Sai Got Trasported To equestria after his death will he find a way home?will he stay?willhe find love?why am i asking you these questions?
1. Chapter 1

**P.O.V Sai**

**"Finally Done Now This God Forsaken War Will End!" I say as i finished the nuke.I Push the button but instead of launching it just blew up killing me.I awake in the middle middle of this forest.I laugh and say to myself "I was probably turned into a pony like the HoaP (Human of a Pony) fan fics on fanfiction." I burst out laughing to tears.I go to wipe my tears but then i see my hand a hoof."What The Hell?" i say silently.I look at the rest of my body seeing im a pegesus,My Cutie Mark A Lightning Bolt (Similar to RD's but yellow only),My Mane Sorta Like DJ-Pon3 But Red And Black, My Fur Black With Red Line From My Head To Hooves,Tail VERY spikey (Like Cheerlees from the past) My Eye Color Is The Same (Red),And Thank GOD im still a male.I then Head In A Random Direction.I Reach The Exit Then Get Scared Shitless When I See Pinkie Said What She Said To Twilight From E1 S1."So Whats Your Name?" She asks. 'SHIT!,GOTTA THINK OF SOMETHING PONY LIKE!'I think "Moral Darkness"I say.**

**A/N:Sorry For This Being EXTREMLY short but hey this was done at like,6:15 AM i also stayed up All night thinking.**


	2. Chapter 2 After I Arive

**A/N:I'm very Sorry About The Short Chapter BTW thank you to Najee!People Please Read His Story "My Little Nightmare: Darkness is Magic"**

**(About 25 Minutes Later Pinkie Showed Me around Ponyville)**

**"So Moral?" "Yes?" She Asks I Reply "i Want T To Know Eachother" 'GOD THIS FEELS LIKE A FIRST DATE!' I thought. "Well I'm A nice colt who cares for there friends ,,protectsand m."**

**"Really?" Yeah ". She AsksI Reply**

**We then trot around Ponyville (AGAIN) Then Sudenly Her Tail twitched she yelled "Look Out!" Then Pushed Me Out The Way.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Inappropriate Joke-How Do You Know When Acne? When The Blind Can Read Your Face (Credit To Joke,Najee)**

**When we fell the most awkward thing ever has happend her lips connected to mine as we fell.**

**My eyes open wide we both blush and continue to trot around Ponyville (5 mins later of pure silence) "AWKWARD SILENCE!" we both laugh then a see a Cyan blur going right at me "SHIT!" I yell then BOOM! it crashes into me and it turned out to be Rainbow Dash. "Goddamn it.." I say silently. "You Okay there?" she asks. "Yeah Im Good." **

**"Aren't You gunna introduce yourself?" Asks Pinkie to Rainbow."Oh yeah,I'm Rainbow Dash,The Fastest Flyer In Equestria!" She says cheerfuly."Well Im Moral Darkness,Freerunner."I say regular.I start to fly up useing my wings "We should race." I say knowing i don't have a goddamn chance. "Your On! Everfree And Back?" She replys. "Yup" I say.**


	4. Chapter 4

**"On Your Mark" I say.**

**"Get Set" She Says.**

**"GO!" We both yell.**

**As We Dash Through And Past Buildins I See We Are Neck And Neck.**

**I Decided To Fly Up So I can dash down To Pick Up The Pace.I see she does The Same.I start To Dash Im In The Lead.I heard an Explosion. "TIME OUT!" I Eyes Open Wide At The Sight I see a black and gray ring in the sky."No...fucking way." I say in Thing I Know I Feel Ass Get Grabed. "What the fuck?" I say to Rainbow Dash the pegisus STILL holding on to my ass."Take Me!" She said lustfuly as im get pulled to the ground.'I can where this is heading...' I thought then got me face up on my back and began to kiss me patinetly. (WARNING:CLOPPERS TAKE OUT LOTION XD) She then put my stallionhood in her mouth and began to bob her head up and down my shaft."I'M GUNNA CUM!"I yell in ectisy.I then release in her swallows."Ready For The Main Course." She said with a lustful smirk.I then revealed her mare hood that is wet.I then insert my stallionhood and i throast in and out noticing blood leeking out of her pussy indicating she WAS a virgin."You want me to stop?" I shakes her head i then continue to thrust."IM COMING!"She yelled in pure blown then leaked her juices get Up."OH SHIT WE NEED TO FINISH THE RACE!"I yell as i remember."Don't worry about it."She then realise it's getting dark."Hey do you have a place to stay?"She asks. "No." I Reply. "You Wanna stay with me?" She asks. "HELL YEA!" i reply Dash takes off and i Arrive "Make yourself at home." She said as she went up stairs,I follow and go into the guest i lay i down i thought "Hold on?Did i just lose my virginity TO A PONY!?'**

**A/N:YAY this was my longest feel free to review idc about favs follows or fame.**


	5. Chapter 5

P.O.V - Unkown Loacation - Unkown

Chapter 5- Kidnapped

"Thank goodness Twilight accidentally gave me that permanent cloud-walking spell."I Walk To The Guest Room where moral should currently be sleeping.I look through the key hole and see him wide awakeI grab my trankulizer and shoot him right the key hole."What the he...?" he said before falling asleep.I enter the room take moral get out of cloudsdale and head back to Su*%$ (#be (O7N3R Then enter the basement and put moral straped on the wakes up In Wonder "What the hell?" He said "Good morning sleepy head!" "Huh?" He asks. "Shall we begin our game?" "SURE I LIKE GAMES!" He yelled annoyed. "Okey dokey loke!" (A/N:If you haven't noticed by now it's pinkies P.O.V) I then grab my scapel and cut around his cutie marks receive screams of agony not very loud though."Now for the harvest."I then grab a knife and slice him open."Liver,no,Lung,no,Other Lung,No,Wind Pipe,No,Heart,Finally!" I then grabed his heart and pulled it out.A/N:What happens 5 FEMALE,3 MALE OCS (NO HUMAN OR HoaPs)


	6. Chapter 6 All A Dream?

**P.O.V - Moral Darkness**

**"ARGHHHH!" I yell.**

**"Oh thank god it was all A Dream..." I sigh.**

**I get up and see its still dark out.**

**I see a blank paper and pen.**

**I write**

** Dear RD,**

** I'm going to explore Ponyville and I have to check something see you soon**

** ~Moral Darkness**

**I have finished the note and I leave the home.**

**I look around ponyville for the bakery.**

**I find it.**

**I land and enter the bakery.**

**I sigh.**

**'I really hope i don't get caught'I Thought.**

**I trot Towards the basement and enter.**

**"Okay good the dream was fake." I say.**

**Then i bright light engulfs me.**

**A/N:Oh Noes Whats Haz Happendz.**

**P.S. Sorry For The Short Chapter.**

**P.P.S:DAMN WRITERS BLOCK *Shakes fist angerly in the air.***


	7. Chapter 7 Celestia Is A Bitch

**A/N:Sorry For Not Publishing Like Ever Guys I'll tell you all my excuses.**

**Hater Reviews**

**Writers Block**

**Here is why i am continuing.**

**Najee and Timefather64 My greatest buds on Fanfiction**

**My Fans**

**And I do WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT *Flips you off***

**Now on with the story.**

**P.O.V - Moral Darkness**

**"What the fuck?"I say confused.**

**I look up and see Luna and Celestia.**

**Celestia glared at me while Luna was staring at me dreamly.**

**"I know where you've come from."Said Celestia in a emotionless tone.**

**"So wh..."**

**"SILENCE HUMAN!" Yelled Celestia.**

**"Bitch..."I mumble.**

**"You Humans are nothing but scum."She said angerly.**

**"Not all of them."I said showing no fear.**

**"Go Home."Celestia Said.**

**She fired a lazer at me I swiftly dodge.**

**She growled.**

**"U MAD BITCH!?"I ask.**

**A dark purple Aura engulfed me.**

**"Thanks Luna!"I say.**

**A/N:Hey Celestia what the fuck did we do.**

**SRRY chpter was short but hey like i said**

**Writers Block**


	8. The End

**I arrive outside of Rainbow Dash's Home.**

**It Was Day Time.**

**I enter the Home.**

**"Hey Rainb-"**

**"DONT HEY RAINBOW ME YOU PERVERT!"She yelled.**

**"W-What did you c-call me?"I ask Sadly.**

**"A P-E-R-V-E-R-T PERVERT!"She Replied"Celestia told me about What you Human Scum do..."She said disgusted**

**"WHAT DO WE DO HUH!?"I yell.**

**"YOU CLOP TO PICTURES OF US!"She yelled back.**

**"I DONT! IM NOT THAT SICK!"I Reply.**

**"Rot in ****_'Hell'!_**** " She Replied.**

**A tear slid down my Face.**

**"I J-J-JUST...FUCK THIS!"I yell then pull out a Revolver that I had before the Nuke Exploded.**

**"What are you going to d-do with t-that?"She Asked**

**"Bye"**

***BANG***

* * *

**Third Person**

* * *

**"M-m-moral?" Asked Rainbow Dash.**

**Moral had shot himself in the Head.**

**His Body Turned Black.**

**It seemed to Fade.**

**Shortly after Moral Vanished all that Remained Was a Crystal Heart.**

**"I have to see Twilight!" Yelled Rainbow.**

* * *

**A/N:Thats A Wrap Of Part 1 Of the story. (Taking 1 Male OC and 1 Female OC Each Top 3 Males and Females Will Be in a Poll for you to pick)**


	9. MOST READ!

**WARNING THIS IS *NOT* A CHAPTER**

**Hello Everybronie its time to end Part 1 of the story but do not worry The story will live on...**

**The 2nd Part will be posted as a Story called Rezzurection where the Mane 6 have to try and find a way to bring back and protect Moral's Heart There will be Alternate Endings Such as:A Good Ending/A Neutral Ending/A Bad Ending/And A Evil Ending (Evil and Bad endings are different from eachother okay?okay!)**

**The story might take awhile to publish to some MAJOR writers block.**

**BTW if you are waiting on the story known as 'Wrath of the Heartless" Im i havn't started working on it yet**

***Transmition End***


End file.
